The Unexpected Avatar
by LloydMontgomeryGarmadon
Summary: 100 years after Avatar Korra No one can find the next waterbending Avatar. The elders at the Poles are going to drastic measures. The Council of Republic City are doing everything they can and realize there is one third Water Tribe... Two friends get together and journey to the Foggy Swamp Tribe and encounter some evil along the way..
1. Prologue

" We still haven't found out who the next waterbending Avatar is and I sense a great evil rising," said Councilman Rikyu of the Fire Nation.

"The Southern and Northern Water Tribe elders are doing the best they can, testing every single person kid. I, too, also sense this evil," replied Councilman Mizura of the Water Tribes.

"We are even testing waterbenders of the other kingdoms and nations. I worry what will happen to the fate of this world..." said councilman Chenmin of the few Air Nomads.

" Aha!" exclaimed Councilman Hanbei of the Earth Kingdom, " In a book I was reading earlier, it briefly mentions a third Water Tribe..."


	2. Chapter 1

"Shengyin, fetch a trustworthy, high-ranked guard," said Earth King Haru.

"OK, Your Majesty," responded Shengyin as he bowed to King Haru and exited the throne room.

A couple minutes later, Shengyin brought in a female soldier. " You may leave now," said Earth King Haru and Shengyin left the throne room for the second time, waiting patiently outside.

Shengyin was a person with an astonishing amount of curiosity, ever since he was a kid. Shengyin also happened to be an airbender, who was born in an air nomad temple. He was also Avatar Aang's great-great-great grandson. His dream in life was to be a messenger, and here he was, one of the top messengers of all time. He was very proud of himself for accomplishing his dreams and perhaps, the message that he had delivered ten minutes ago was the most important message that he had delivered so far.

About three hours ago, Councilman Hanbei from Republic City summoned him to City Hall. "Deliver this message to the Earth King; Send one of your top generals to the Foggy Swamp Tribe of waterbenders. There may be a chance that the new Avatar is there, instead of at the Poles."

"Ooh, I can't believe I get to see the Earth King!" thought Shengyin, but only said, "Thank you, sir." Consequently, Shengyin left the throne room and used the technique called the air sphere, which usually only an Avatar could do, but since Shengyin was so good, he was the first able to use it that is not an Avatar.

After flying for about an hour and a half, Shengyin saw a group of people camping who were dressed in red. Since Shengyin was so high up in the air, he could on here a few words. Which were, "Death", "Fire Lord", "Rule world", and "Satan's of Red". Then he heard a big cheer and they vanished, like literally. "Probably just an illusion or a trick of the light and I was just hearing things," thought Shengyin. Following that event, Shengyin finally reached his destination, and completely forgot the Satan's of Red incident.

Back inside the throne room in present time, King Haru was having a conversation with the general called Kinzoku Beifong, descendant of Toph Beifong, the first metalbender.

" I have a very important mission for you. Tomorrow at eight o'clock, you and Shengyin will depart to the Foggy Swamp Tribe with a thousand toys," Kinzoku was puzzled at that, but did not interrupt. "The purpose of the mission is to find out if the Avatar is in the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Lay the toys out to all the children, and if a child picks only four toys consisting of a clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, a wooden monkey, and a wooden hand drum, that represents the four elements, then they are the new Avatar. This is very important, so start packing and I will now talk to Shengyin," Earth King Haru said all at once.

Kinzoku went back to her headquarters, started processing all the information and started packing while thinking, "I'm glad he picked me, I'm tough and a great metalbender. It'll probably be hard carrying a thousand toys, but I'm sure we'll manage, somehow. I also wonder what that Shengyin is like. I'm not sure we'll get along since we possess opposite elements, oh well, better get packing..." Later that night , before Kinzoku went to sleep, she thought one last thing, "Tomorrow's the big day!"

Kinzoku woke up her alarm clock at seven ten. She ate breakfast, which included eggs, bacon and toast and fed her baby badgermole, (It's a Beifong thing.) but forgot to close the gate. Then, she brushed her teeth and was about to get dressed when she heard something.

"Owwwwww!"

Immediately, Kinzoku rushed out the door, fully unaware of what had caused pain to the guy. As she ran out the door she metalbended her suit on and saw Shengyin with a big bruise on top of his head.

"What was that for? I was just waiting outside waiting for you because it's past eight o'clock," said Shengyin.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to you? Wait, what did you say? It's over eight o'clock?

" For the first part,yes, your pesky mole-thingy scratched my head up and left me a whack to remember. For the second part, I guess you forgot, we switched times yesterday, it's eight thirty-six."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Come on, I'll take you to a healer, there's one just around the corner, I'll pay."

"No! We need to go to the Earth King's Palace and get the thousand toys!" exclaimed Shengyin, then added, "Plus, there is probably a healer there too."

"Ok, Let's go!" With that, Kinzoku ended their conversation and created an earth wave to quickly transport her to the Palace. Shengyin grabbed his staff and flew to the palace. (He had no time to do the air sphere.) They arrived at about the same time.

A guard was standing at the front of the palace, " You're late, you must hurry. It is already nine o'clock. Earth King Haru will be angry with you. GO!" Now Kinzoku and Shengyin were sprinting to the throne room. They finally arrived at the door and they both thought the same thing, "Uh, oh!"

"Come in," was the answer that the KIng said when Shengyin knocked. Kinzoku opened the door and immediately bowed. "Permission to speak, Your Majesty?" asked Kinzoku.

"Permission granted," replied Earth King Haru.

Kinzoku then repeated everything that happened, feeling more and more guilty about what she did. As she finished, Earth King Haru stood up and started to speak.

"There will be consequences for both your actions, Kinzoku Beifong. You will not undertake the mission and-"

"Stop. It really wasn't all Kinzoku's fault. She failed to mention that it was a careless accident. Though it was her fault for forgetting the time change. Please take half the charges off Kinzoku." Shengyin interrupted.

"I understand. Your new charge is you will carry all thousand toys, Kinzoku. As for you, Shengyin, I will have a guard escort you to the healers," replied Earth King Haru.

Kinzoku accepted the consequences, while a soldier escorted Shengyin to the healers. Inside the healer room, Shengyin saw a woman who looked almost like Katara. "Hi, I'm Koura, descendant of Katara and I'm named after Avatar Korra, but it's spelled differently. Ooh, that looks bad. Nevertheless, I can fix you right up in about two hours time."

Two hours later, Shengyin came out of the healer room and had a smaller bump, but it was still there. "Koura, my healer, said that my bruise would be gone in a day. NOW LET'S GO!


	3. Chapter 2

"So, first priority, try to get the thousand toys all the way to the Foggy Swamp Tribe as quickly as possible. Hmm…" Kinzoku's thoughts were interrupted when Shengyin started to speak.

"I bet I know what you're thinking," said Shengyin.

"What?" Kinzoku questioned

"You are thinking how to transport that big pile to there," Shengyin answered, pointing to the south-eastern direction where they could faintly make out an enormous tree marking the center of the swamp.

Kinzoku wasn't surprised that Shengyin knew what she was thinking, considering that she was walking around the heap of junk (as she saw it) trying to earth or metalbend the mound, but with no luck. Some of the toys were made out of metal and earth, but most, however were made of wood, which was physically impossible to bend. For one tiny moment though, Kinzoku thought it might be possible to earthbend wood, considering how Toph Beifong discovered metalbending, but abandoned the thought at once.

"Here's an idea. First, go to your house, and fetch a humongous chunk of metal," Shengyin said.

"All right, as long as it works," Kinzoku replied. Then she ran out of the castle, hopped onto her earth wave and arrived at her house. "Okay, to the metalbending room," Kinzoku thought. As she was walking to the metalbending room, Kinzoku noticed that the cage for the badgermole, Rocky, was still open with no animal inside it.

"Oh no! I forgot to put Rocky back inside the cage after the accident," Kinzoku thought. Immediately, she sprinted outside and started searching for Rocky. She looked for about five minutes, under ground and on trees and other places. Finally Kinzoku realized that she had to focus on the task at hand. "I can look for Rocky after the mission, which means I have to hurry up and complete the assignment."

So, Kinzoku continued through her house again and went into the metalbending room. She couldn't find a big enough piece of metal that was the size of the toys, so she had to take three large pieces and combine them (with her metalbending) into one big piece that equaled the amount of metal and toys.

When Kinzoku was riding on her earth wave back to the castle, she got significantly slower because she was metalbending a huge amount of metal while earthbending the wave at the same time. At last Kinzoku got to the palace where Shengyin was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Shengyin asked.

"Um, um, I fell off my earth wave," Kinzoku lied. She was embarrassed that she got off task trying to find a badgermole when she was a top general of the Earth Kingdom.

"Are you hurt?" Shengyin asked alarmingly.

"No, no. It was just a minor fall."

"Can I at least look at it?"

"Um, um," Kinzoku tried to cover up her lie, but couldn't think of anything. "Ok, the truth is the badgermole that bruised you ran away and I started to look for it." Kinzoku ended almost whispering.

"It's okay, your secret's safe with me," Shengyin concluded. "Now, finally we can go on the mission to find Rocky and the lost Avatar!"

"So what do you want to do?" Kinzoku asked.

"Let's get to know each other better. How about we each say an ancestor of ours and our favorite color or colors," Shengyin answered.

"Ok," Kinzoku agreed.

"I'll go first," Shengyin said, "I'm the great-great-great grandson of Avatar Aang," Kinzoku was actually very surprised at that. "And my favorite colors are yellow and purple. Your turn."

"Well, I am the great-great-great granddaughter of Toph Beifong. Also, I think it's funny how Toph and Aang knew each other and now we know each other; fate is pretty remarkable. Okay, back to the get-to-know-each-other-better-thingy. Also, my favorite colors are black and silver,"

They continued on a while, asking each others favorite food, who their parents are and other stuff that took about fifteen minutes. "You know what, this is getting kinda boring. Want to do something else?" Kinzoku asked.

"I agree. How about we tell a story that happened to us before."

"Sounds good to me! I'll go first this time." So Kinzoku started…

"_Thanks a lot!" Kinzoku exclaimed cheerfully. "Finally, I'm a general of the Earth King, I'll tell Tera (her best friend) about my upgrade," thought Kinzoku._ _Then, someone knocked at the door of her new headquarters. "Who is it?" Kinzoku asked. _

"_A messenger from the Earth King," came the reply. So Kinzoku opened up the door to a short, stout man._

"_The Earth King would like to see you, see ya!" With that, the strange man left. "Well that was rude," Kinzoku thought. "Anyways, I better get going." When she got to the palace, she saw the messenger running around in circles as if he was a puppy chasing his tail. "Weird," Kinzoku thought as she entered the throne room._

"_Good afternoon Kinzoku," Earth King Haru said._

"_Hello, Your Majesty," replied Kinzoku with a bow. "What do you ask of me?"_

"_My first job for you as general is that you teach every soldier in your unit to metalbend. Now I know you may be shocked at this, but this task will take a while and you are probably the best __metalbender__ alive today. That is why I have chosen you, you should be proud of yourself."_

_Kinzoku thought, "My first job is this, I must be really good." But only said, "Thank you Your Majesty." Kinzoku summoned all her soldiers to the training room after that._

"_Hello soldiers, I'm your new general, Kinzoku Beifong. The Earth King has told me my first job for you. It will be to train you all in the art of metalbending." Already, Kinzoku could hear a few murmurs like, "The Beifong family?" putting an emphasis on 'the'. She also heard things like, "Me? I'm going to learn to metalbend, cool." She clapped her hands together two times and everyone stood at attention again._

"_Now for some of you, this could take over a year, others, a week, and some of you might already know how to metalbend. So, raise your hand if you already know how to metalbend." Some hands were raised and Kinzoku counted, twenty-eight hands were raised. "Now everyone that had their hands raised, please come onto the platform that I am standing on." The twenty-eight people stepped forth. "You twenty-eight will help me teach everyone else how to metalbend, understood?"_

"_Understood," came the replies in unison._

"_Good, now, how many of you are there?"_

"_One hundred-twelve," everyone responded._

_Kinzoku calculated and then started speaking again. "Now all of you non metalbenders, pair in groups of four. They obeyed and soon there were twenty-one groups of four. "The first twenty-one of you metalbenders pick a group," ordered Kinzoku. They obeyed. "Now the rest of us eight are going to oversee everyone and help them, ok?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Each group has a leader, which is the metalbender. The leader will teach the other four to metalbend, while the soldiers on the platform and I will oversee everyone. Does everyone get it?" Everyone nodded. "Then let the metalbending commence!"_

Right after Kinzoku said 'commence', a group of ninja jumped out of a tree. One of them shot a fireball at Shengyin that he just narrowly dodged. "What was that for?" Shengyin asked peacefully.

The leader of the ninja answered, "We're kidnapping you!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Peace, peace. What would you want with us? We are only simple farmers," Shengyin lied calmly.

"Then what's in that huge chunk of metal?" one of the ninja challenged.

"Simply rice that we planted and harvested that we are bringing to Omashu," replied Shengyin.

"Well let me see what's inside then," the leader of the ninja group said and shot another ball of fire. This time it was aimed at the piece of steel. Kinzoku raise a rock to block it and started to outburst.

"You could have destroyed our rice in there that took so hard to make! You may think we are important people you want to kidnap, but we are just farmers!"

"Then we'll just have to duel, because we just don't believe you!" the second ninja said, and with that, he created a water whip and tried to whip it at Shengyin who sent an air wave to stop and destroy the water whip in its path. Then Kinzoku covered herself in earth armor and shot out two rock gloves at the water ninja to bind his hands together.

"Well, now he can't waterbend so, one down, three to go," Kinzoku thought. Suddenly, she noticed a stream of fire aiming towards her. "Uh, oh." Kinzoku had no time to block the attack. Thanks to her armor, Kinzoku didn't get burned or anything. "Phew."

"Dang it, my firebending is useless on that girl with the earth armor. Aha!" the ninja leader thought then spoke out loud, "See if your armor can withstand this!" His arms started moving in circles and he stared to generate lightning. By now Kinzoku was running as fast as she could to the nearest shelter, but unfortunately, due to her extra weight, Kinzoku was a bit slow. The fire ninja finished generating his lightning and pointed his to fingers at Kinzoku and released.

"I guess my time has come," Kinzoku closed her eyes calmly and accepted her fate. But she felt a strong wind nearing her and opened her eyes again. Shengyin was in his air sphere right in front of him. And then the lightning struck, or, bounced. It bounced off the air sphere and hit a levitating boulder. One that was raised by the ninja who was previously fighting Shengyin. The force of the impact was so hard; the earth ninja was knocked to the ground ten feet away!

"Hooray! Now two down two to go!" Kinzoku thought. Then all of a sudden she couldn't breathe. She saw out of the corner of her vision the fourth ninja, who looked like he was airbending! He was taking out all the hair around her so she would suffocate and die! Then she saw Shengyin who was trying so hard to bring the air back around him. "Wait no, it was me! Shengyin was risking his life to safe me! But it looked like to no avail." Then she fainted and collapsed, but didn't die. She was unconscious, but now she could breathe.

Shengyin woke up in a wooden cage. He was trying to remember what just happened to him and Kinzoku who was still lying unconscious. Then it all came to him. "How could that ninja airbend? There was only one line of airbenders, us. Unless that was my brother. But he was so peaceful and he should be in a library studying history and other stuff. He must have been put in a trance or under hypnosis or worse!" Shengyin was stressing out, trying to comprehend every thing that happened.

Then, Kinzoku awoke. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked at once.

"Remember, we got captured by the ninja?"

Then a door opened and the two saw the air ninja. "Listen, how could you do things to us like that? YOU ARE SOOOO CRUEL!" Kinzoku ended up crying. She was a failure, or so she thought.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Someone put me under hypnosis or something to make be evil forever. But I found a cure that only an airbender can use. You need to learn to soundbend. I'd teach you but there's not enough time. There's a certain tune that only sound itself can reach, not human voices. It stops the spell on me for a while, but I only know part of the tune so its effects aren't very long. Got to go! Its overwhelming me again and I don't want to hurt you so bye!" He then ran away.

"Wait, what?" Kinzoku asked, barely understanding a word the ninja said.

"Ok, so I think that he is my brother, Yinsheng. I know hard to believe, but just don't interrupt. I think he was a scholar or a historian. Then he probably got captured by the mastermind of all this because of his uniqueness, he being one of the last airbenders. He got put under a spell and got turned evil against his will. While he was studying before he turned evil, maybe in a scroll, it mentioned soundbending and an ancient tune that only sound itself can penetrate, so he practiced soundbending but the scroll was partially torn or something and he remembered part of it and ca temporarily get out of the trance. But I'm not sure if this is true but this is my theory, so I hope you better understand now. It's complicated for me too, so what's our plan?" Shengyin said the first part slowly, and the very end a little unsure of himself.

"First of all, you talk too much," Kinzoku said, "And I think I'm understanding you, so maybe you should practice this soundbending of yours and… Hey! I just remembered, there was something about sound in my story I was telling you before, I think we should recall it again." So Kinzoku continued her tale…

"_So far the day one of the metalbending is good and it's only been an hour. Most people are averaging at lifting a dime. Pretty impressive for ordinary earthbending soldiers," Kinzoku said to Tera, who she discovered was in her troop of already-metal-benders. "Especially your troop, they're really excelling." Kinzoku directed at Tera._

"_Oh, stop, you're just saying that!" Tera blushed._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Kinzoku joked and they both laughed. "But they'll be fully trained by about eight days," Kinzoku added seriously._

"_Oh, Kinzoku, you still have the same personality you had like twelve years ago. Always impatient, it'll take way longer for them to master metalbending. In eight days, they'll probably be able to barely lift a metal three by three feet box," Tera laughed._

"_Well…" Kinzoku trailed off and walked away which made Tera laugh even harder._

_Kinzoku then started to check the other groups. Everyone Kinzoku saw had about the same amount of skill with some a little above average and some below, but just barely. Until Kinzoku got to the last group. Everyone was doing fine, maybe above average, but one soldier who was struggling, a lot. _

"_Hello, what's your name?" Kinzoku tried to ask gently after Kinzoku saw that the female soldier could do literally nothing with metal._

"_Um, um, um, um, Kyozetsu-suru," she stammered. Kinzoku's immediate thought was to fire her but then thought of what Tera said about her impatience and decided to give her a chance._

"_Okay, Kyozetsu-suru, you're-," Kinzoku got interrupted when Kyozetsu-suru started to bow down on her knees and began to plead, "Oh, please don't fire me, I'll try my very best and I think I've been fired too much and I hope you respect me but I'm used to being fired so I'll just go now." Kyozetsu-suru was about to stand up and walk away when Kinzoku responded._

"_Kyozetsu-suru, I was not going to fire you, I believe you have a lot of potential. I was just going to say that you should work with me one on one so we can boost your confidence and then you'll excel past everyone else, ok?"_

"_I don't know what to say, th-th-thank-you!" Kyozetsu-suru started to bow again. "I've never ever had this before in my life. THANK YOU!" Kyozetsu-suru shouted and then start to cry, but tears of happiness _


End file.
